


Build God then We'll Talk

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - No Band, Dead Characters, Everyone is Dead, Ghosts, Haunted Hotel, Murder, Poisoning, Suicide, accidental murder, except those who aren't, ghost - Freeform, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: This is based on an idea I came up with while listening to Build God, Then We’ll Talk by Panic! at the Disco.Two college students, Sarah Orzechowski and Ryan Ross go to a hotel to write about the many deaths that have plagued the place as a journalism project. A creepy bell boy helps them learn about the hotel and after doing reports about the deaths, they learn the rumors are very true, and the bellboy knows more than he seems, but can they solve the mystery of the hotel? Or join the ghosts trying?None of the dates that might have something to do with real life will be accurate okay? You’ll probably know with some of the ghosts death dates.





	1. Journalism

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the whole thing so sorry if the summary is inaccurate

April 23rd 1992

The man stood behind the hotel staff as they tried to revive the now dead man lying on the bed. The blanket under his head was stained with his blood from the injury that killed him. He had died when he was pushed on the bed and cracked his skull open. 

The man just had tears running down his face. It was his fault he was dead. He pushed him. He heard the ambulance and cop cars outside the hotel. They were going to tell him it was an accident, not lock him up for what he did. No, he murdered him! He murdered the poor man on the bed. If he hadn’t been fooling around and pushed him he’d be okay! He slipped out of the room when the paramedics went in. He walked to the staircase as he heard them pronounce him dead. He went up. Till he got to the roof. He got to the edge and stood at it. 

“I’m sorry Mikey..” He said before he jumped. 

The dark shadow standing on the lege watched him fall.

“Two down…” It muttered before disappearing back into the hotel as the screams rang out when the man it the ground.

 

March 23rd 2018

The car dove up to the Fremont Hotel. The best hotel in the area, and the only one. The two college students exited the car and looked up at the hotel.

“You ready to get this report done Sarah?” The boy asked as he pulled his computer out of the car.

“Yep.” Sarah said, grabbing the camera and notepad. The two then walked into the hotel. The lobby was relatively empty other than the man at the front desk. The two walked up to him.

“Hello, I am Ryan Ross and this is Sarah Orzechowski. We’re here to work on a project from the University.” Ryan said to the man.

“Oh, good, I was wondering when you would get here. I do have a few minutes to conduct an interview if that is what you need.” The man said smiling.

“Great. You can just stand here.” Ryan said. Sarah gave Ryan the notepad where they had the questions written down and got the camera setup.

“Alright, please say your name and spell it out for us.” Ryan said once the camera was rolling.

“Jon Walker, J-O-N W-A-L-K-E-R.” Jon said.

“What was the first death you heard about in this hotel?” Ryan asked.

“The Green Day Murders, when the band was murdered and the guitarist, Jason White I think, was paralyzed back in 2011. I had been watching the news the morning after it happened. Terrible loss for the music world.” Jon said. Both Sarah and Ryan knew about this one. They had done their research and knew about all the deaths in the hotel.

“Are there any deaths that seemed to be caused by something unnatural?” Ryan asked.

“I’d have to say that one in 1990, that circus performer. He died of an illness, except he wasn’t sick. Nothing was found to point to him dying of sickness. He just started foaming at the mouth and died in the middle of the night. No reason, no logical evidence to it being an actual illness. And trust me, drugs could not have done that, especially since there was no evidence of how the drugs would have gotten into his system.”

“Finally, do you believe in the rumors of this place being haunted?” 

“Yes.. I’ve seen a few of the ghosts just wandering. I’ve listened to guests talking about seeing ghosts, and I’ve seen first hand when Green Day will come back in their room and just be playing songs. Trust me, it sounds cool, but it’s terrifying, especially since the drummer’s neck was broken, so his head sits at a weird angle, the lead singer has bullet holes in him you can see straight through, and the bassist doesn’t have eyes.” Jon said.

“Thank you Jon.” Sarah said after shutting off the camera. 

 

“The 5th floor is empty at the moment, there is where most of the people died. We call it the cursed floor.” Jon said before pulling out a list and a key. “The list tells you which rooms to look at and what happened in them. The key will get you into any room on the 5th floor.” 

“Thank you Jon.” Ryan said, taking the key and list. The two went into the elevator and started up to the 5th floor.

“Room 503, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III stayed in the room before being found drowned in the pool in 1978, Andrew Hurley, murdered and hung in the closet in 1985, Dr Patrick Martin Stump, murdered in the bathtub by a mentally unstable woman he had been caring for in 1989. The room was blessed by priests after Stump’s death and no deaths have occurred inside of the room since. Hurley and Stump are often sighted inside, though on rare occasions Wentz will be inside as well.” Sarah read from the paper. “Let’s start there.”

The elevator door opened, and standing in front of it was a bellboy. Sarah and Ryan both screamed when they saw him as they weren’t expecting to see him.

“My god man!” Ryan said jumping a little.

“I’m sorry, you are the journalists right?” The bellboy asked.

“Yes, I am Ryan and this is Sarah. We are here about…” 

“The deaths and hauntings correct?” 

“Yes.” Sarah said as they stepped out. “We’re heading to room 503.”

“Then come, I can show you to the room.” The bellboy said.

They walked with the bellboy to the room. Ryan opened it with the key and opened the door to the room. They went inside.

“Hey, mind if we interview you for the video?” Sarah asked the bellboy.

“Sure, no harm in that.” The bellboy said.

They had him sit on the couch and started the interview, just as they had with Jon.

“Please say your name and spell it out for us.” Ryan said.

“Brendon Urie, B-R-E-N-D-O-N U-R-I-E.” Brendon said.

“What was the first death you heard about in this hotel?” Ryan asked.

“That would have to be that janitor who drowned in 1987. Raymond I think. My mom was friends with his wife and I heard the story through her.”

“Are there any deaths that seemed to be caused by something unnatural?” Ryan asked.

“I’d say the death of Dallon Weekes. No evidence whatsoever to who killed him, as if the murderer disappeared into thin air. Come to think of it that happened with the death of those girls in room 548 and the Green Day Murders too. Jason White couldn’t even identify the murderer as a human being when he was interviewed, said he was a completely black figure, and that he didn’t even have blood on him from killing Armstrong and Dirnt, and his eyes were blood red, but everyone says that his description just came from his panic.”

“Finally, do you believe in the rumors of this place being haunted?”

“Yes, there were too many deaths for it not to be haunted, though I’ve never had any experienced any of the ghosts.” 

“Thank you Brendon.” Ryan said once they turned the camera off.

“No problem. That’s the closet Andy was found in.” Brendon said, pointing at it.

 

September 14th 1985

The door swung open, causing Andy to look up from his comic book. It was Franklin, the bassist of the band, and he looked pissed off. They had been fighting all day and he just wouldn’t drop it.

“What the fuck do you want now Franklin?” Andy asked in his normal calm voice.

“For you to know your lucky I haven’t tried to kick you out of the band.”

“Oh I know you have tried. Gregg won’t let you though. You still need a drummer.” Andy said, looking back at his book.

Franklin huffed and went into the connecting room. Since the room was split into 3 rooms. The bedroom where Franklin was sleeping, the bathroom and the living area with the mini fridge, couch and tv.

Andy yawned and laid down on the couch. He didn’t feel like pulling out the pull out bed. Andy fell asleep minutes later. He woke up to a hand covering his mouth and a sharp pain in his chest. The room was too dark to see what was going on. Andy tried to grab at the figure with his hand but was stabbed again. Andy tried screaming but his voice was muffled. He was stabbed again, and again, then everything went black.

 

March 23rd 2018

“Nice closet for a closet a dead body hung in.” Ryan says. 

“Everyone says that about it. Same with the bath tub. But it’s been over 30 years since the deaths, plus the carpet has been replaced since then.” Brendon says. 

“Makes sense.” Sarah said as she started taking photos of the closet. Ryan got his computer out to get some information on Andy for the report.

Sarah went to the bathroom to get pictures of the bathroom and bath tub. Ryan wrote down everything for the report. Brendon eventually left the room, saying he needed to return to his duties.

After doing the reports and taking the video, Ryan looked at the paper to see where they should look next.

“We could go to room 510, where Joshua Dun was poisoned, or 516 where the girls were murdered.” 

“Room 510 is closer, let’s go there.” Sarah says as she picks up the notepad.

“Agreed. Come on.” Ryan says and they leave to go to room 510. The room was nearly identical to room 503. Sarah took a few pictures before they started recording Ryan talking about what had happened in the room and what happened to Joshua.

“In this room was where high school student Joshua Dun, known as Josh to his friends, was poisoned with household cleaning products, assumed to be by Tyler Joseph, whom he shared the room with. Joseph has been missing ever since and it is assumed he either changed his identity and lives somewhere else under a false name or committed suicide in grief or to avoid punishment. Dun was found by hotel staff when the school group, who were on a field trip, couldn’t get the boys to exit the room after calling their hotel room phone. Dun is currently buried at the cemetery in his hometown, which due to the publicity of all murders in the hotel has been withheld from the public so the family doesn’t have to deal with questions about Dun’s death.” Ryan said to the camera.

Sarah stopped recording. 

“Should we check that? I swear I thought I stuttered at one point.” Ryan said.

“You didn’t stutter.” Sarah said.

“At least we should check the footage.”

“I guess.” Sarah says.

They reviewed the footage. Everything went normally, until they got to the part where they talked about where Joshua was buried. A voice was heard that wasn’t Ryan’s.

“That graveyard would be better than here…”


	2. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Ryan try to figure out where the voice came from and something strange happens in room 525.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHOSTBUSTERS
> 
> or just Jon.

Ryan and Sarah both looked at each other stunned. They knew for a fact they didn’t hear that voice while recording. 

“Turn the camera on and pan around the room.” Ryan says.

“Why?”

“Because, cameras can record ghosts..” 

Sarah nodded and did as she was told. Ryan checked his computer to see if he could find anything on hauntings in the room. Sarah stopped recording and reviewed the footage. She didn’t catch anything in it.

“I got nothing.”

“There’s little on a haunting in this room. Maybe we should ask Jon or Brendon about this.”

“Yeah.” 

Sarah and Ryan left the room. They didn’t find Brendon anywhere so went to the front desk. Jon was still there, messing around on his phone.

“Jon, I need you to check something out.” Sarah says, putting the camera on the table. She turned the video on for Jon and Jon watched it. When they got to the part where the strange voice spoke, Jon almost went white.

“Oh my god…” He said.

“Do you know anything about the voice?” Ryan asks.

“Yes.. That has to be Joshua Dun… I’ve heard him before. He never shows himself but he speaks a lot… It’s why that isn’t a very popular room…” Jon says.

“What did he say to you?”

“He told me that he was waking up soon and I needed to save my own soul… But that was over two months ago and nothing’s happened. I think he’s more of a prankster than anything else.. That doesn’t make him any less terrifying.” 

“We need to continue our report, ghost or no ghost, this is a huge grade Ryan.” Sarah says.

“Listen, if anything more than you seeing them briefly or hearing their voice, leave the room and stay away from it. They aren’t usually violent but there’s no saying what they may start doing.” Jon says as they started walking away.

“Alright, we will Jon.” Ryan says. They went back to the 5th floor. 

“Room 516 now, right?” Sarah asks.

“Yeah.” Ryan says.

They go to the room and started doing their report on the room. This one went off without a hitch. They finished the report and moved on to room 525, where the Green Day murders took place. Inside, they took a few videos of the rooms while explaining what had happened to Billie Joe Armstrong and Mike Dirnt. They then went to the balcony to where Tre Cool and Jason White fell from.

Sarah took a video looking over the edge, then Ryan started the report.

“It is assumed that, after Armstrong and Dirnt were murdered inside, White and Tre Cool attempted to call for help to the people walking on the ground below. One of those pedestrians, Kaiden Baker, called the police, like the people in the rooms next to theirs when they heard the gunshots. Less than a minute into the call, White was pushed over the edge by the murderer, landing on his back and breaking his spine. White survived the fall but lost all movement in his legs but eventually gained control of his upper body after a year of physical therapy. Tre Cool was pushed off a few seconds after White, landing on his head and cracking his skull open along with breaking his neck. He died on the scene. The murderer was never caught and people still wonder who killed the b-” Ryan said before suddenly both Sarah and Ryan’s vision went completely white before it came back to it being night, the outdoor chair that Sarah was standing by had changed to a different chair and the curtain on the sliding door changed. Sarah and Ryan looked at each other confused, then the sliding door opened.

“I will say it again, I am not giving you money so you can buy a dress for the next concert Tre.” A voice said as two men walked out. Ryan and Sarah realized the men were Tre Cool and Jason White. 

“Aw come on, it’d be funny though!” Tre said as he leaned on the railing.

“Then buy it with your own money.” A voice from inside said. Sarah assumed this was Mike Dirnt.

Tre rolled his eyes and started talking about something else with Jason White. The sliding door suddenly closed behind them and the light inside went out. Jason went to open the door but it was locked.

“Very funny Mike!” He said. Mike didn’t open the door. Tre looked back.

“Give him time, he’s just messing with us.” He said as Jason knocked on the door.

Ryan looked at Sarah. It was like they were watching what actually happened. Correction, they were watching what actually happened. Sarah was too stunned to even look at the camera to see if they were actually recording the event.

Jason went back to standing with Tre Cool and they talked for a while. Tre Cool at one point pointed down at the parking lot and said

“There’s Billie with snacks.” 

After a few seconds they heard tapping on the sliding door. Both of them looked back, obviously expecting to see Mike, ready to open the door for them. They did see him, but he was pressed up to the door by someone else. Both of his eyes had been pulled out and he had his throat cut. Tre and Jason both screamed when they saw this. Ryan and Sarah could feel their panic and they began to try to call someone, but Jason had left his phone inside and Tre’s phone was dead. Ryan looked in the best he could, as he found he wasn’t able to move from where he had been standing. He saw the door inside begin to open. Mike was dropped and the figure turned around. Through the door came Billie Joe, who said something that Ryan could barely hear. He turned on the light and closed the door. When he turned and saw the figure, his smile dropped and he looked terrified. He glanced down at Mike and backed back towards the door. Tre began pounding on the sliding door screaming. Jason was stunned. They had to watch the figure, who was still almost pitch black brandish a gun from what looked like a cloak and shot Billie 6 times in the chest. Billie fell forward and Tre screamed again. Both him and Jason had tears running down their faces. They knew they were next. That’s when they started calling down to the people below for help. 

Sarah and Ryan had to watch the figure walk back to the sliding door and open the door. They then had to watch him push Jason over the edge while Tre tried to fight him. Tre got grabbed by the neck and pushed over the edge after Jason. 

Then everything flashed white and they were back standing on the balcony and everything was back to normal. Not a second had passed. Ryan looked at Sarah, who still had the camera. Sarah turned it off and they rushed inside. 

Checking the footage, they found there was 12 minutes of footage when in reality there should only be 2 minutes. Reviewing the extra 10 showed time suddenly freeze, shown by the view of the street that was shown behind Ryan and a bird that had been flying past at the time. The camera turned at the 4 minute mark to show a spirit where Tre Cool had been standing. It was Tre, but his neck was at a weird angle. He reenacted everything that happened, even speaking. They didn’t get footage of Billie or Mike however. There was no evidence of Jason being there. When time started again, they had a good view of the bird flying past and traffic starting again. 

They decided to redo the report then tell Jon, even if they were shitting themselves. Once they finished, they rushed out of the room. They ran into Brendon. 

“What happened, you both look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Brendon said, chuckling at his obvious pun.

“Well of course we did..” Sarah mumbles.

“Let me tell you, whatever Jon said about the ghosts being violent or something is bullshit. He’s just a scaredy cat.”

“But he’s actually seen them..” Ryan says.

“And think about it. How many reports have appeared of people being attacked by ghosts in this hotel?” 

“None…”

“Exactly. There’s a reason we’ve stayed open even with the haunting. This isn’t the murder castle, we barely even have that many ghosts.”

“Based on deaths in this place there are exactly eighteen ghosts here.” Sarah says, crossing her arms.

“Huh, could have sworn it was twenty one. Eh.” Brendon shrugs. “Listen. The worst the ghosts will do is jump out and yell boo. They won’t actually hurt you.”

Brendon then walked off. Sarah and Ryan didn’t bother following him.

“I swear he’s doing this because his boss told him to keep the family friendly vibe of the hotel.” Ryan mumbled, looking at his notepad. “We might as well continue our reports. We should go to the pool for the reports on that. It should be closed right now.” 

“Alright..” Sarah said. 

They went to the pool and started the report. Ryan stood by the pool edge as he talked.

“This is the very pool where in 1978, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was found drowned. Due to markings on his neck, chest and hands, it was assumed he was attacked then drowned in the pool sometime on the night of June 5th between 9:28 pm, when he was last seen by cleaning staff, and midnight, when the pool was closed and locked. It was assumed the employee tasked with closing the pool added or was responsible for Wentz’s murder, but he quit that morning before Wentz was found and has not been found by police. That day marked the first death recorded in the Fremont Hotel. 9 years after Wentz’s death, 3 after Andrew Hurley’s, a janitor by the name of Raymond Toro-Ortiz was found dead, floating in the pool. Due to his mop and the skull fracture he had, it is assumed he slipped, cracked his skull on the floor, and slipped into the pool where he drowned. After this, the pool was closed until July 14th 1988, nearly a year and a half later.” Ryan said to the camera before Sarah ended the recording.

“Wow, we’re doing great! Just need to talk about Joseph Trohman, Dallon Weekes, the Way brothers, and Spencer Smith then I think we’re done!” Sarah says smiling.

“This wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” Ryan said. He turned around and looked down at the pool. Sarah turned away to walk out of the room.

Ryan had no idea what happened, but suddenly he was in the pool. The deep end, being dragged down by something. He screamed before being dragged under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye Ryan!


	3. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ryan's dive into the pool, Sarah and Jon try to figure out just what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the first chapter named after a MCR song! It's not the last.

Sarah heard Ryan fall into the pool. When she turned around and ran back over, he was being dragged under the water. The water had turned completely black and was bubbling. Sarah grabbed the pool skimmer and put it in to try to give Ryan something to grab. She still had the camera firmly gripped in her other hand. The water sucked the skimmer in as well, making Sarah fall back when she lost her grip. When she sat back up, the water had cleared. The pool skimmer was sitting at the bottom of the pool, and Ryan was gone.

Everything flashed white and she saw Raymond and Peter’s bodies floating in the water before they disappeared. Sarah screamed and ran out of the pool room. She ran through the lobby where she ran into Jon.

“What the hell happened?!” Jon asked as Sarah had tears running down her face.

“T-T-The water, Ryan fell in and it was black and bubbling and now he’s gone!!” Sarah said.

“Holy shit…” Jon said. “We need to get out of here!” 

“What about the guests, and Ryan!”

“Like all the guests left at once! They all just packed up and left, everyone! We’re the only people!” Jon said. He grabbed Sarah by the wrist even though Sarah tried to fight him, and they ran to the front door. But, it wasn’t there. It was gone.

“These ghosts are playing with our heads and not letting us out..” Jon says. “We need to find somewhere safe.”

“What about room 503, it was blessed after Dr Stump’s death wasn’t it?!” Sarah asks.

“Yes! Come on!” 

Jon and Sarah then rushed to the elevators. There was a man standing there looking at them. Jon stopped Sarah.

“That’s one of the ghosts..!” He whispered. 

The ghost was dressed like he was maintenance staff, he had bruises on his neck, which was visible, and the uniform sleeves were torn. Sarah quickly figured out who he was, as she had the deaths memorized for the report.

“Spencer Smith, that’s him right?”

“Yeah, I think. Fell down an elevator shaft after a door malfunction… Probably why he’s by the elevators. The one on the left is the one he fell down if I remember correctly..” Jon says.

“We should take the stairs..” Sarah says. “It’ll be easier to sneak past him…” 

 

March 20th 1989

She heard the knock at the door. She was ready this time. She wasn’t going to let him change her like everyone wants. He’s the evil one. He is ruining her life. She’ll be fine when he’s gone. Everyone will love her once he’s gone.

She took a deep breath. She hid it then went to the door. She opened it. There he was, smiling that fake smile. She knew it was evil.

“Hello Martha, you needed to see me?” He asked. Still smiling. Show your true face monster.

“I’ve been seeing it again. Can you stay the night, I really think I’ll throw myself off the building without company..” She said, smiling that fake smile back.

“Of course. I have nothing else planned.” He said. Good. He came inside and sat her down like he always would. They talked. He always made her talk. After the talk she went to the bathroom and drew a bath. She felt the water. Perfect. He’d feel her pain. She called him in.

“Do you need something?” He asked. She told him to come in, before he had asked if she was decent before entering. His politeness didn’t hide the monster he truly was. She knew. She saw what he was in her dreams. She got him to stand in front of the bath. She got the knife she hid on her belt under her sweater. She then lunged at him, stabbing him in the gut. She pushed in into the bath. He screamed. She stabbed his throat next. If she stabbed him there he wouldn’t be able to use his voice to trance her or anyone else. She then kept stabbing him while laughing. He was gone now. He wouldn’t hurt anyone now. 

“Gone gone gone, the doctor is gone!” She laughed. She then put the knife back on the counter, changed her clothes and left the hotel with a hood so no one would see it was her. Now he was gone. Gone. Gone.

 

March 23rd 2018

Ryan was still under water. He was somewhere else now. He was in a bathtub. He could see three figures above the water. They were clear to him. A man dressed in soaking wet fancy 70s cloths with water dripping from his mouth and nose. The second man with nothing but a tank top and sweatpants. He had stab wounds all over his chest. The third man was dressed in a pretty modest outfit for the 80s with stab wounds in his chest and one in his neck. They all started at him as if they were looking at a dead body with no surprise. Ryan panicked and tried move, get out of the water, but he couldn’t. He needed to breath. Suddenly, the man who was dripping water was pushed aside by the 4th figure. Brendon! 

The other figures vanished as Brendon pulled Ryan out of the water. Ryan coughed up water as he tried to breath.

“Are you okay?!” Brendon asked as Ryan spat up water.

“I’m *cough cough* as good as a man who just almost drowned can be..” Ryan said.

“What the hell happened? First all the guests leave then I find Pete, Andy and Patrick trying to drown you.”

“I barely have a clue… We were at the pool trying to do our report on Wentz and Toro then suddenly I was dragged into the pool and woke up in here.”

“We need to get out of here..” Brendon said. “I may have been wrong about the ghosts being violent..” 

“May have?!” Ryan said as he stood up.

“Was wrong, come on let’s go!” Brendon said.

____________________________________________________________

Sarah and Jon were being silent as they snuck up the stairs. They weren’t sure what they might run into. They got to the 3rd floor before they were stopped.

Standing on the stairs in front of them where 4 ghosts. A woman with orange hair, a white dress and stab wounds, a man in pajamas with foam at the corner of his mouth, a man with what looked like a head injury, and a man in a AC/DC tee shirt and jeans with stab wounds as well. Based on pictures Sarah had to look at these were Hayley Williams, one of the girls from 516, likely Michael Way as a head injury was how he died, Joseph Trohman, and Dallon Weekes. They all started at them. Their eyes were cold and soulless. Joseph lifted his arm and pointed at them. Then they all started walking towards Jon and Sarah.

“Run!!” Jon said and they bolted back down the staircase. When they got to the ground floor, Jon bolted out that way, but Sarah took a leap over the chain and continued running down to the basement.

____________________________________________________________

Ryan and Brendon found themselves faced with a hallway of ghosts as they exited the room. There were 6 down the hall. Ryan picked out the features to figure out who was who. There were two girls who had been stabbed to death and they were in white nightgowns. They were likely from 516. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was standing near the staircase dripping water. Joshua Dun was standing outside his room. Raymond Toro was standing in the middle of the hallway making motions as if he was sweeping the floor, he was dripping wet like Pete. Standing near the girls from 516 was Mike Dirnt.

“What do we do?” Ryan asks.

“We need to sneak by, calmly. Maybe they won’t mess with us if we don’t mess with them..” Brendon says. “I managed to do it while walking to the room…”

“Why’d you come here?”

“Because, room is blessed, I thought it would be safe.. Obviously not…” 

“Alright, let’s go..” 

Ryan and Brendon started walking slowly through the hall. Josh stared at them as they walked past. They got past Raymond, the girls, and Mike, before they got to Peter. He looked them up and down, still dripping water. He looked Brendon in the eyes. Ryan slowly walked past as Brendon was petrified. Peter’s stare terrifying him. Peter then just walked straight through Brendon and down the hall. Ryan saw Brendon shaking after this. 

“Come on, we got lucky…” Ryan says. Brendon nodded silently and they started walking down the stairs. The got to the ground floor to find the same thing Jon and Sarah found. The missing door.

“Oh my god..” Ryan said.

“These ghosts really don’t want us leaving…” 

“And that..” Ryan said, pointing down at Jon’s uniform jacket, which was lying on the floor.

“Oh no, they got Jon..” Brendon said.

“Maybe he abandoned it while running! We need to look for him, and Sarah!” Ryan says, picking the jacket up. They started running to the hall that lead to the dining and meeting areas. Ryan kept looking around as they walked. Then he noticed something.

“Brendon wait.” Ryan said. Brendon stopped. 

“What is it?” 

“Look.” Ryan said, putting his hand on the wall that was on the side with the door to the dining area. “Brick, brick, brick,” Ryan moved his hand across the wall. “Drywall.”

“They probably had to repair the wall..”

“Brendon this place has enough money to build a twin hotel. They wouldn’t replace it with drywall unless they're hiding something.”

Brendon thought about it.

“That makes perfect sense… There’s a firefighter's ax further down the hall, if you want to figure this out, get it.”

“It could be a secret room.” Ryan said as he ran to get the ax. It was there like Brendon said. He broke the glass and brought the ax back. Brendon moved out of the way. Ryan used the ax on the wall. After hitting it a bit, and got it open enough. Ryan and Brendon were both stunned by what the saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's behind that wall?
> 
> I'll give you a hint, 
> 
> Amontillado.


	4. Amontillado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan found something behind that wall, could it help them find Jon?
> 
> And what has Sarah been doing in the basement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get what I mean by the title, look up The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe, after you read the chapter however.

There was a skeleton behind the wall. It had been held up by straps holding the arms to the ceiling, and that was possibly the only reason it was still upright. Brendon and Ryan stared at the skeleton with horror. This was a death that had gone undocumented. And the hotel purposely hid this one. What other explanation was there?

“Oh my god.. I know who this is..” Brendon says, running his hand through his hair nervously. Ryan looked at the clothing the skeleton was wearing. A tee-shirt, jeans, maybe a jacket, and a red beanie. 

“Who?” Ryan asks.

“That’s Josh’s friend, the one they thought murdered him!” 

“Tyler Joseph? Why would they hide his body?”

“To cover up the murder! Make the police think Tyler did it so the actual murderer could get away with it!”

“So he was probably poisoned too… God he had to have been here for 13 years..” 

“Who knows how many other deaths have been covered up…” Brendon says.

“Maybe he’s here.. Maybe we can talk to him.”

“His ghost? Ryan all the other ghosts have tried to kill us!”

“No, three ghosts were watching me drown and they’ve been staring at us! Plus it’s likely his ghost has been alone this whole time, he probably isn’t like the others!”

“Why don’t we just smash out the windows and run?!” Brendon said as if he had been holding back on saying this for a while.

“BECAUSE WE NEED TO FIND JON AND SARAH!!” Ryan yelled. Brendon didn’t reply to that.

“Anyway. Are we going to see if Tyler can help us or not?” 

“Fine..” Brendon said and looked at Tyler’s skeleton.

“Damn I wish I had a Ouija board…” Ryan says, then says. “Uh, Tyler Joseph, are you here?”

Silence, nothing.

“Maybe he got lucky and isn’t stuck here like all the other ghosts.” Brendon says grumpily.

“Shut up, I repeat myself. Tyler Joseph, are you here?”

Silence. Brendon was about to mouth off before they heard his voice.

“Why do you care?”

“Oh good you are here.. Listen, we need your help.” 

“You didn’t need my help earlier when your friend was grabbed. Why don’t you ask mister strong will over there?!”

“Because until now everyone thought you were alive and murdered your friend, and you could have actually seen it. What happened to Jon?”

“The ghosts grabbed him and pulled him through the floor. They wanted to give him to Him.. Simple as that. He left that damn jacket though. I saw Josh was one of them.” 

“Thank you. Once this is over I promise we will get your body to your family.” 

Tyler didn’t reply. 

“Come on, through the floor, we need to check the basement.” Ryan says. Brendon seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but followed Ryan to the stairs.

 

Sarah got to the bottom of the stairs. She looked back to see if Jon or the ghosts followed her. She didn’t see either. She ran further into the basement to hide. She found some lights and turned them on. She was alone.

Sarah sighed a breath of relief. Thank god. Sarah began looking around. She realized something. This basement didn’t look like a normal basement. It looked like another part of the hotel. The numbers on the doors were 001 002 003. She remembered that before the hotel opened they claimed there were going to be 7 floors, but there were always only 6. This was the missing 7th floor, or 1st floor? Whatever. Sarah noticed there were no locks on the doors. Sarah opened the door to room 001. 

Inside was nothing. It was unfurnished. There was evidence of a couch being in the room, but it had probably taken to a new room, and there was dust everywhere. The next room was furnished. It looked like the picture of room 503 in 1978 after Wentz died. These rooms were furnished before they decided to not use the floor. How close did they get before they decided to shut it down? 

That’s when Sarah smelled it. That terrible smell. Sarah gagged. 

“God did a colony of rats die here?” Sarah mumbled as she continued forward. She kept checking the rooms. The smell got worse as she moved. She opened the door for room 007. When she opened it, there was a man hiding inside of it. Both of them screamed when they saw each other. They both reacted by holding something as a weapon. The man held up a 70s style lamp while Sarah held up her camera, which she only just realized she still had.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The man yelled.

“Who are you?!” Sarah yelled back.

“I asked first! You’re probably one of those ghosts!!”

“Do I look like I died something before 2018?!” Sarah yelled. Her shirt was obvious, as it was one for a band with ‘2018 tour’ under the name. She felt happy she decided to wear it.

“No..” The man said slowly standing up.

“And who are you?”

“Frank.. Frank Iero..” 

“Why are you down here?” 

“Hiding… Same with you..?”

“I guess, but seriously, with that smell?” Sarah asked.

“Life or death, I’d rather smell that then die.. Probably fucking mold or something.”

“Or a colony of dead rats..”

“Yeah..”

They then heard a thump from outside. Frank and Sarah ran out of the room. Jon was lying face down on the ground.

“Jon?” Sarah said.

Jon shot up and screamed.

“Woah woah, what the hell happened?”

“The ghosts grabbed me and suddenly I was here.. Who’s that?” Jon asked, pointing at Frank.

“I was a guest, I hid here when the ghosts started stirring.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Jon.

“Okay, well, welcome to floor 0 as we call it.” Jon said as he stood up.

Sarah looked behind her at the other rooms. 

“Maybe we should investigate the smell, make time pass faster?” Sarah says. 

“Yeah, yeah let’s do that.” Jon says.

Sarah watched Frank as they started looking through the rooms for the source of the smell. Jon opened the door for room 029, and the smell hit them like a truck.

“Found the room.. Oh god..” Jon said. They all reacted in the usual disgusting reaction. Jon and Frank went inside the room. Sarah started too before she heard Ryan saying.

“Sarah! There you are!” Ryan and Brendon ran down the hall towards her.

“Oh my god you’re alive!” Sarah says.

“I found him in the bathtub in 503, the ghosts of that room were just staring at him.” Brendon says. He seemed creeped out by the floor. 

“We also found out what happened to Tyler Joseph.. He was in one of the walls..” 

“Oh my god..” Sarah says. 

“HOLY SHIT!” They heard Jon yell. Sarah and Ryan looked at each other. They rushed into the room to see what he was screaming about. Brendon stayed outside of the room. They found Frank and Jon in the bedroom. There was a man lying in the bed. He was obviously dead, dead for a while. He had been decaying and was the source of the smell. There were a few stab wounds on his back, the knife still sticking out of one.

Sarah walked around the bed trying not to throw up so she could get a lot at his face, which was facing away from them. His face was surprisingly fresh for how bad he smelled, other than the dried up blood on his lip and chin.

“Oh my fucking god…” Sarah says.

“What..?” Ryan asks.

“It’s Brendon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all can rest easy knowing Tyler didn't actually kill Josh
> 
> And Brendon's dead!
> 
> Anyone predict I was pulling a 6th sense on you? 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a climax dump, so it might be a bit fast, I'm not too proud of it but it gets the points in, and I may have edited it from writing this and posting the actual chapter.


	5. Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know Brendon's dead, nothing has changed, now Sarah, Frank, Ryan and Jon need to find a way out, or stop whatever it is keeping them there, and Sarah thinks she knows where she'll get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the climax is this chapter entirely, and it's very quick paced, I really could find no other way to do it

September 21st 1973

“Easy! Easy!” The foreman yelled as they moved the beams down into the hole where they would soon be laying the concrete. He glanced at the woman standing nearby, smiling at her. Everyone knew the foreman had the hots for her.

“Last beam boys, let’s get this done!” One man yelled as they got ready to lay the last one. They had the crane bring the beam around, but they didn’t realize the foreman was still in the way. It hit him in the head, causing him to fall backwards into the hole. Everyone, including the woman, ran to the hole and looked down at where the foreman landed. None of them could tell if he survived.

“Oh god we’ve killed him!” One man says.

“What do we do?!” Another asked.

“We have to get him!” The woman says.

“No! No no no… We can’t have this on our shoulders, we’ll all be arrested, tried for murder, I can’t do that!” A third man said.

“Are you suggesting we keep building and leave his body there?!” The first man asked.

“Yes! He’s right where we’re laying concrete for the basement rooms, they did it with the Hoover Dam, we can do it here.” The third man said again.

“I-I- okay, I’ll keep my mouth shut..” The woman said. 

“Come on, get that beam in its place, then we can cover the body, if anyone asks, he went home early, and we haven’t seen him in an hour.” The first man said before running to the crane.

 

March 23rd 2018

The group had gone back upstairs. Brendon was gone. He had disappeared before Ryan rushed out to see if Sarah was serious. They were sitting in the lobby since it was empty.

“So you’re telling me that you were talking with Brendon, as in Brendon Urie?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, we did an interview too..” Sarah said, gesturing to the camera.

“Brendon disappeared from the hotel in December, we got an email saying he quit and moved away. We assumed that’s what happened to him..” 

Frank sighed and looked at where the windows used to be. The ghosts got around to getting rid of those.

“Heh, I still get wifi.” Sarah said, checking her phone.

“No wonder the ghosts didn’t mess with him, he was one of them…” Ryan says.

“I see you tore up the wall over there.” Jon said, pointing at the drywall on the floor.

“Yeah, we found Tyler Joseph behind that wall..” Ryan says.

“Oh my god..” Jon said, holding his hand over his mouth.

“Let’s get away from the dead bodies… So, Frank, what do you do for a living?” Sarah says.

“I’m a foreman.” Frank says. “Build buildings and stuff.”

“How old are you?”

“36.”

Sarah nodded a little and started looking at her phone. The questions went on while they just waited for something to happen. They found out Frank helped in the construction of another hotel in the area. Jon only took the job because he couldn’t find any other jobs. Ryan tried to start a band but they broke up after a year. Sarah barely paid attention, but nodded when Frank spoke.

“You know, Peter Wentz II was the one who paid to build this hotel, only for his son to die in it. I don’t think he ever wanted anything to do with it until his death. The man was nice, loved talking with him, too bad he died.” Frank said chuckling. Sarah looked him in the eyes before quickly typing something into her phone.

“Hey Frank, your last name is spelled i-e-r-o right?” Sarah asked after a minute.

“Yeah, why?” Frank asked, sitting up a bit.

“Well, you look pretty good for a man that’s been missing since 1973, what would that make you, 79?” Sarah said, putting her phone out so the guys could read it. There it was, his face on a wiki page about a missing person who went missing building, you guessed it, the very hotel they were in.

“There are no other hotels in the area Frank. So there is no way you helped build another “local” hotel. And you talk like you knew Peter Wentz II personally. He died in 1983 in a car crash, if you really are 36 like you said, you would have been 2 or 3 when he died.” 

Frank looked at them like he had been caught, but his surprise turned to a smirk. He stood up.

“Oh, so you aren’t as stupid as I thought. No wonder you aren’t dead yet.” Frank said, standing up.

“I get it now. It’s been you this whole time. You killed Wentz, you killed Hurley, you killed Green Day!”

“And Dallon, Tyler, Josh, Joe, those girls in 516, caused the death of Gerard Way by making him blame himself to the point of killing himself for what he did to Mikey, made that woman kill Patrick, made Ray slip and drown, I did it all.”

“Why would you?”

“The people building this place hit me with a beam, knocked me out. Next thing I know they’re covering me in cement to hide what they thought was my corpse. My vengeance? Get back at the people who did this to me. How? Go after friends, family.”

It made sense. Those people wouldn’t come back, but their families and friends would.

“Started with Wentz. His father paid to build the hotel. His fault we were hired. Kill his son. Ray’s brother was one of the shitheads who lead to my death, kill his brother to get back at him. Andy’s good friend was another one of those shitheads... Need I go on?”

“So everyone you killed has some relation to the people who killed you?” Ryan says.

“Not all, Mikey Way wasn’t friends with the one Gerard was, hell Mikey got himself killed, I was only after Gerard. Mikey’s death made killing Gerard easier. The girls, I was only after that set of sisters. And with Green Day or whatever they called themselves, I was only after Dirnt. Hey, more ghosts, more control. Tyler only died so I could cover the murder up, get it so they don’t investigate further. Even Josh thinks Tyler murdered him.”

“What did Brendon have to do with this?” Sarah asks.

“Oh, he was only the grandson of my boss, who made me work in that hole. But more importantly, why haven’t you asked why you are here? Because, what, Ryan is the nephew of one of those asshats, Sarah’s grandmother was on sight and watched my death, and Jon, you befriended one of those assholes.”

“So you’re going to kill us huh.” Ryan says.

“Yep. You’ve just been a thorn in my side, and I actually had to wait for you to come for me. Knew I shouldn’t have left the ghosts to do this for me. Guess I should have taken easier chances to take you out, maybe on that balcony, or in the pool. Eh, that wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

“Scatter!” Jon yells and they all run in different directions. Frank dissolved into black smoke and started going after Jon. Frank was cackling as he said

“This will be better than killing Brendon!!”

Jon ran up the stairs while Sarah went into the dining area and Ryan disappeared down the 1st floor hotel room hallway. Jon go to where there were a group of ghosts. They all looked at him as he ran towards them. They let him pass before they all grabbed at the smoke Frank had become. The 7 ghosts, Patrick, Andy, Joe, Hayley, Spencer, Gerard, Billie Joe, all managed to get him back to his normal form.

“I control you! Get him not me!!” Frank yelled.

“You killed us.” Billie Joe said.

“You aren’t trying to help us.” Andy says.

“We heard what you said. You aren’t trying to help us pass on.” Hayley says.

“They just need to find your body.” Patrick says.

“Burn it. Matches are everywhere in the floor 0 rooms.” Joe says.

“Just under the concrete in room 007.” Gerard said.

“We’ll hold him off.” Spencer said before they sunk into the floor, Frank screaming and kicking. Jon ran back down the stairs. Other ghosts were watching.

“I know how to stop him!!” Jon yelled.

He grabbed Ryan and Sarah from where they were hiding after getting back to the ground floor.

“We need to smash up the floor in room 007, get Frank’s bones, and burn them, then we’ll be free.” Jon says. “The ghosts said they’d hold him off.”

They heard loud screeching coming from somewhere in the hotel.

“We need to be quick.” Ryan says.

“But how do we do this?!” Sarah says. “I mean we can’t break concrete with our fists!!”

“There’s a sledgehammer in the janitor’s closet. It’s been in there since the 90s. I’ll get it, you get to the room. There should be matches in the room.”

Sarah and Ryan nodded and ran to the room while Jon got the sledgehammer. They got to room 007 and found the matches. They moved everything out of the room so it wouldn’t burn the hotel down, then tore up the carpet. Jon came into the room when they were done. They started smashing up the floor. They heard the screeching get louder and saw a few ghosts outside, probably to fight Frank off. Sarah noticed Tre Cool, Mike, Mikey, Ray, Pete, Josh, even Brendon, who looked at her before disappearing from sight.

“HERE HE IS!” Ryan yelled as they found the skeleton. 

His skeleton had what was left of his uniform still on it. 

“HE’S LOOSE!!” They heard someone, it sounded like Patrick to Jon, scream from another part of the hotel. Sarah threw her jacket into the hole, causing Jon and Ryan to follow her lead with their shirts. Sarah lit the match as Frank came in through one of the walls. He attacked Sarah screeching, getting a grip around her neck. The ghosts came in through another wall and tried to force him off her. Sarah threw the match, but it landed near the hole. 

Ryan tried to save Sarah, accidently putting out the match in the process. Jon grabbed the matchbox Sarah dropped and ran to the hole. Frank started strangling Sarah while cackling. Jon lit a match, making Frank turn to attack him, but then he dropped it into the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they live? Do they die? Find out next time!


	6. To The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is gone, and the ghosts should be able to pass on, but why aren't they?
> 
> In the hospital, Sarah gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I really don't feel like this chapter was as good as it could have been, but here it is!

Sarah left the hotel in an ambulance, but she’d survive. Jon and Ryan went with her. Tyler, Frank, and Brendon’s bodies were removed. The manager was arrested as it was assumed he hid the bodies of Tyler and Brendon, and attacked Jon, Ryan and Sarah due to their injuries. Turns out the manager was still in the hotel during everything that happened, but he claimed he had no memories of what had happened. They’d get fined for vandalism, but other then that they’d get off scot free.

Brendon had watched the paramedics take Sarah away, with Ryan and Jon following behind them. He stood in the doorway silently watching the ambulance drive away. Brendon felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Pete. He didn’t speak, he never really did except to Joe, Patrick and Andy, probably because they were closer to his time, but Brendon never understood why Ray wasn’t included, since he died between Andy and Patrick. Pete motioned to where all the other ghosts were standing, looking at him. Joe, Patrick, and Andy were standing together. Gerard had a tight grip of his little brother while Ray stood to the side of them. Hayley stood with her friends, all in their white dresses. Green Day all stood together. Josh stood next to Dallon and Spencer. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him. 

Brendon sighed and walked back to the other ghosts with Pete. Spencer and Dallon both smiled at him. Brendon walked over to them. After he had died, they were the two who had started talking with him. Brendon had only been dead 3 months, but he felt like he had spent a lifetime talking with them, so he was happy to join them.

“Why can’t we move on? Frank’s gone!!” Billie yells after a few minutes.

“Why won’t it let us?!” One of the girls yelled, the one Brendon knew was named Elanie. 

“Are we missing something?” Patrick asks, standing a bit closer to Joe. Pete put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and mumbled something that only Patrick, Joe and Andy could hear.

“Someone?” Ray says, wiping water off his mouth only for it to come back like it always did.

“We didn’t do anything to deserve staying here!” Tre yells.

Brendon turns to where he and Ryan found Tyler.

“I know what we’re missing.” Brendon says before running to the hall. There was the police tape and the hole in the wall was now empty.

“Tyler!” Brendon says.

“What..” Tyler says from one of the walls.

“Tyler listen, we can pass on, but we need you. You have to come with us.” Brendon says. “We can leave this hell hole and move on to whatever comes next.”

Silence.

“But he thinks I killed him.. I heard what they said when they found him. ‘Tyler’s missing, he must have killed Josh.’ I heard what Frank said!” Tyler says.

“But we know Frank did it now! You can come back, I’m sure Josh would love to see you.”

“I’d rather he still thinks I’m alive..” 

“But if you don’t come we stay stuck here. For god knows how much longer. Tyler you need to come with us. We don’t deserve to stay here any longer. You don’t deserve to stay here any longer.”

Silence again. Then Tyler walked out of the wall in front of Brendon. He was wearing the clothes we was in when Brendon and Ryan found him in the wall. He had the same markings of poisoning as Josh did. He had tears running down his face. Brendon never understood why they could still cry as ghosts, but it somehow they could. Brendon hugged him for a good minute before walking him out to the others. They all stared at Tyler.

“I got him.” Brendon said. Tyler locked eyes with Josh. They stared at each other, before Josh ran forward and hugged Tyler, crying. Tyler was stunned, but hugged his friend back. They started talking quietly to each other as they hugged.

Then the elevator doors opened. They were glowing white. The entire group looked at them. It drew them in. The girls, Josh and Tyler got in the one on the left. Patrick, Pete, Joe, Andy, Gerard, Ray and Mikey got in the other. The doors closed, then the right one opened again. Dallon, Spencer, Brendon, Billie Joe, Mike and Tre Cool walked in. The doors closed and everything was glowing white. They all had tears running down their faces. Suddenly, Dallon’s stab wounds disappeared, Spencer no longer had the injuries from his fall, Billie’s bullet holes were gone, Mike had his eyes and his throat looked normal again, Tre Cool’s neck was no longer broken, the pain that Brendon experienced from hiding his injuries disappeared. 

The last thing Brendon heard before the doors opened again was Billie Joe, saying, with his voice quivering,

“Welcome to Paradise.”

____________________________________________________________

Sarah looked at her computer as she laid in the hotel bed. She just finished writing the report, as they needed a written report to go with the footage. She went back through to edit.

____________________________________________________________

Deaths at the Fremont Hotel.

1; Frank Anthony Iero. Jr, September 21st 1973

Iero was a foreman in charge of the building of the Fremont hotel. He disappeared during the building of the basement, and wasn’t found until 2018. Under an abandoned room, room 007, his skeleton was found in the concrete under the carpet. Due to a crack in his skull, it is believed he got a head injury and possibly died from that. He was buried in the cement likely so the people working would not be blamed for the accident. A researcher believes he was buried in the cement alive due to the positioning he was found in, even with the burns on the skeleton moving it a bit.

2; Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, June 5th 1977

The son of the man who owned the hotel until 1980, Wentz was staying in the hotel for free. Wentz was found at 7 in the morning by a family who went to the pool to swim. Due to markings on his neck, chest and hands, it was assumed he was attacked then drowned in the pool sometime on the night of June 5th between 9:28 pm, when he was last seen by cleaning staff, and midnight, when the pool was closed and locked. It was assumed the employee tasked with closing the pool added or was responsible for Wentz’s murder, but he quit that morning before Wentz was found and has not been found by police.

3; Andrew “Andy” Hurley, September 14th 1985

Hurley, a famous drummer for a rock band in the early 80s, was found dead in the closet of his room by lead singer Gregg Manning after he reportedly heard strange noises the night before, if the stab wounds did not kill him, then the strangling is what killed him. No evidence was found of who murdered Hurley, though suspects included the bassist Franklin Brewer since Hurley and Brewer were having problems between each other right before Hurley’s death.

4; Raymond Toro-Ortiz, January 5th 1987

Like Wentz before him, Toro was found drowned in the pool. The mop found in the pool may point to the drowning being an accident. His body was discovered by another janitor a few hours after his death. Due to his mop and the skull fracture he had, it is assumed he slipped, cracked his skull on the floor, and slipped into the pool where he drowned. After this, the pool was closed until July 14th 1988, nearly a year and a half later.

5; Doctor Patrick Martin Stump, March 20th 1989

Dr. Stump was found in the bathtub murdered by the woman, Martha Parker, who had called him in to check on her. Her brother, who was called to pick her up and check on her after Dr. Stump didn’t exit the room for the night, was the one who found the scene. He had stab wounds on his chest, stomach and one straight into his throat. Parker was found 5 months after Stump’s murder after trying to get married. She had schizophrenia, and believed Stump was a monster who was hypnotizing her and hurting others. She claimed to be justified in her murder of Stump for this reason. She is currently being treated in a hospital that has chosen to stay anonymous. This was when the room 503 was blessed by priests, since it was Wentz’s room and the room Hurley was murdered in as well.

6; Joseph “Joe” Trohman, or Horseshoe Crab, the Luckiest Man Alive, December 4th 1990

The former Luckiest Man Alive died in the middle of the night from a health condition that was never identified. He was acting fine before his sudden death, and was found by a janitor after not exiting his room the next morning. He was found to be foaming from the mouth. Drugs were ruled out as there was no evidence of drugs in the room or inside Trohman.

7; Michael “Mikey” Way, April 23rd 1992

Mikey was found on the bed of his hotel room after messing around with his brother Gerard. He reportedly cracked the skull open after being pushed and falling back on the bed hard. He had died by the time the hotel staff arrived to try to help him and the ambulance arrived 3 minutes later. His death drove his brother to jump from the roof of the hotel only 20 minutes later.

8; Gerard Way, April 23rd 1992

This comic creator jumped from the roof, which was 6 stories up, after his brother died only 20 minutes earlier. No one noticed him vanish from the room where his brother died until he landed on the concrete of the parking lot. Gerard had shown no signs of suicidal tendencies before the accident. It is assumed he jumped because he blamed himself for the death of Mikey.

9; Dallon Weekes, September 9th 1994

Little is known about what exactly happened to Weekes. He entered the hotel alone, rented a room alone, and never left that room alive. The murder weapon, murderer, or any clues to the murderer were found. Weekes was well liked in his home city and had no enemies. Nothing was taken from his room after his murder.

10; Ashley Tompkins, June 3rd 1995

After spending the night in the hotel with her 4 friends, all were found murdered. Tompkins was found stabbed to death in her white nightgown after assumably sitting on the couch with Hayley Williams. It is assumed she died first as she made no attempt to flee, however it is unknown how the murder got to them without raising alarms to the girl, but it’s assumed the murderer was a close friend.

11; Hayley Williams, June 3rd 1995

After spending the night in the hotel with her 4 friends, all were found murdered. Williams was found with her throat cut in her white nightgown on the ground near the couch where Tompkins was found, which is why it is assumed that she died second.

12; Elaine ‘Laine’ Moody, June 3rd 1995

After spending the night in the hotel with her 3 friends and older sister, all were found murdered. Elaine was found stabbed to death in her white sundress after likely not having time to change out of it. She was found near the bedroom and bathroom doors, it is assumed she attempted to run to the doors to hide.

13; Cecielia “Ceci” Moody, June 3rd 1995

After spending the night in the hotel with her 3 friends and younger sister, all were found murdered. Cecilia was found stabbed to death in her white nightgown in the bedroom, which was assumed to be where her and her little sister were running to before Elanie was murdered.

14; Nora Phillips, June 3rd 1995

After spending the night in the hotel with her 4 friends, all were found murdered. Phillips was found stabbed to death in the bathroom with the door kicked in, so it was assumed she was murdered last. Her fingers showed injuries common with fighting against someone, but no evidence of the murderer's identity was found, so the murder was never caught.

15; Spencer Smith, August 13th 2003

After the elevator doors opened for Smith and 2 other people, he turned his head to continue talking to the man standing next to him, before plunging down the shaft after the elevator failed to arrive. It had stopped 2 floors above but the door opened anyway. Smith was assumed to die of his injuries as the man reported hearing him screaming for help. His screams stopped before help arrived and he was announced dead at the scene. He had been fixing a malfunctioning elevator, which was not the one that lead to his death.

16; Joshua “Josh” Dun, April 4th 2005

Joshua Dun was found dead in his hotel room which he shared with a friend. He had been on a school trip and the group stayed the night in the hotel. He was found poisoned, assumably by household cleaning products. His roommate, Tyler Joseph had gone missing when Dun was found dead, and it was assumed he either changed his identity and lives somewhere else under a false name or committed suicide in grief or to avoid punishment. Dun was found by hotel staff when the school group couldn’t get the boys to exit the room after calling their hotel room phone. The theory that Joseph killed Dun was proven false when Joseph was found hidden behind a wall in the hotel, likely dead from poisoning as well, though he was too far decomposed to tell for sure.

17; Tyler Joseph, April 4th 2005

Tyler Joseph was assumed to have committed suicide or changed his name to live a new life after the murder of Josh Dun, that was until he was found behind a wall of the hotel. It is assumed the real murderer hid him there so Joseph would be blamed for the murders. Joseph wasn’t found and proven innocent until 2018, when the wall hiding his body was taken down.

18; Mike Dirnt, September 2nd 2011

Mike Dirnt, along with Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cool and Jason White were all in separate hotel rooms. Dirnt and White went to hang out in Tre Cool’s room while Armstrong was getting snacks from a local store. Dirnt was found lying on the bed with his eyes missing and throat cut, although the blood in the living room led police to believe he was murdered in the living room.

19; Billie Joe Armstrong, September 2nd 2011

Billie Joe Armstrong, along with Mike Dirnt, Tre Cool and Jason White were all in separate hotel rooms. Dirnt and White went to hang out in Tre Cool’s room while Armstrong was getting snacks from a local store. Armstrong entered the room, assumably to the gruesome scene of Dirnt’s murder. He was then shot in the chest six times, this time right next to the door, then dragged to the bed, as blood and bullet holes near the door confirms.

20; Tre Cool, September 2nd 2011

Tre Cool, along with Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Jason White were all in separate hotel rooms. Dirnt and White went to hang out in Tre Cool’s room while Armstrong was snacks from a local store. After Dirnt was murdered, Tre Cool and White ran onto the balcony to scream to onlookers for help. After Armstrong was killed, the murderer came out and after fighting them, pushed both men off the balcony. Tre Cool landed on his head which killed him instantly due to a broken neck while White survived, though he is now paralyzed from the waist down.

21; Brendon Urie, December 2017

Much is unknown about the death of this bellboy, but what is known is he was stabbed to death and his death was covered up. It was claimed by staff of the hotel they were told he went on vacation and then quit, until he was found in a room in the basement. It was unknown to all staff except the manager that he was down there and no one noticed, until he was found in 2018.

____________________________________________________________

Sarah closed her computer and looked at the flowers Jon and Ryan left for her. She kept telling them it wasn’t that bad, but since she was still in she guessed it probably was. She then looked at the sky outside her window. She smiled, hoping all those dead were in a better place.

She then heard a soft knock at the door frame to her room. She looked to the door and saw the man. He looked to be in his 40s and was in a wheelchair. It took Sarah a second to realize it was Jason White.

“Hey, your friend Ryan called me for an interview yesterday, and he told me what happened, I thought I’d come visit.” Jason says smiling at her.

“Oh.” Sarah says, really not knowing what to say.

Jason rolled his wheelchair into the room and next to Sarah’s bed.

“What did he tell you..” Sarah says, wondering if he told the official story or the real one.

“He told me what you did, with the ghosts.. I would have called him crazy if I hadn’t gone back to that hotel a few times.” Jason says. “Billie spoke to me once..”

“And he told you they’ve moved on, right?” Sarah asks. Ryan had told her during the last visit all paranormal activity had ended, and the hotel was now ghost free.

“Yes, I came to thank you, on the behalf of their families.” Jason said with a smile.

“I can’t be given all the credit..” Sarah says. “Jon, Ryan, everyone who died in that hotel..”

“I know, but you did a good thing for everyone stuck in that hotel.” 

Sarah thought of Brendon, the smile he had in the picture she found on him. Then Tyler and Josh, they were the youngest at their time of death, only being 15, as everyone else was 19 or above that age. And even worse, what Frank made everyone think about Tyler. Then Gerard and Mikey, an accident that lead to a suicide. Pete, the first person who died… 

“Hey, you still with me?” Jason asks.

“Sorry, I started thinking again.” Sarah says awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Jason says before looking at his phone. “I’ll have to go now, but I’d like to thank you again, for myself this time.. Seeing what that man did to Mike, watching him kill Billie, and watching Tre try to fight him as I was thrown over, it broke me, I’m not sure if I’ve been the same since. I feel like this can give me some closure, so, thank you for that.”

Sarah smiled.

“Y-You’re welcome Jason.”

Jason left her alone again after that. Sarah glanced out her window again and smiled. She knew the Fremont would be just a normal hotel now, but Sarah promised herself, she’d never return to that hotel.


End file.
